Botan Investigates
by Scarlet Amaranth
Summary: The Diety of Death senses something amiss about two demon’s behavior. What could it be? Are they having a secret affair behind the gang’s back? [Not shounenai. KB and HB, other pairings implied]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

---

"Hey guys, have you noticed that Hiei and Kurama have been acting weird lately?" asked a certain azure-haired girl out of the blue.

It was the first week of summer and the girls had decided to have a picnic. Sitting in a semi-circle under a sakura tree, are the Reikai Tentei's only weakness (and in Keiko's case—Yuusuke's only fear too. 'Only'—not counting Eikichi and Shiori). The four of them, namely Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan, had been very good friends since the Dark Tournament, and to this day they're inseparable. Well, except when Botan's in Reikai, Yukina visits Makai, Shizuru and Keiko busy in college and high school respectively. But that's beside the point; the four ladies have a sister-like bond that even if they're not always together, they know if something is wrong with one of them.

Keiko thought for a second before responding "No, not really. Hiei still doesn't talk much when he's here and Kurama still acts in a very polite, calculating way. Why, is there something going on between those two that we don't know of?"

"I'm still not sure. What about you Yukina, have you noticed that your brother is visiting Ningenkai twice as much as before?" Botan now directed her question to the petite ice apparition.

Yes, she now knows that Hiei is her long lost brother. She actually knew it the first time she saw him, but she wanted him to tell her himself. Besides, she didn't want to scare him away, which she probably would have, had she not waited for her temperamental twin to admit it in his own time. She almost blew it when she called him 'Brother' during the time she gave him her gem. Thankfully he bought her quick fib.

Anyway, that's all in the past and both of them are now openly acting in a brotherly-sisterly way.

"Yes, he's here four times a week and stays longer. Though Kazuma says that Hiei is only doing it to annoy him and not let him take me out on a date" Yukina finished with a faint blush, which is saying a lot since ice demons aren't supposed to blush at all.

Botan's still not dissuaded on her assumption. "How about Kurama, have youseen how carefree he is recently?"

"That's probably because the boys aren't doing any missions with the three realm's Peace Treaty and all, excluding Hiei who's patrolling the border and training under Muroko. But we all know that that's his definition of 'fun'. Will you stop beating around the bush and tell us what you think is wrong with them?" replied Shizuru while lighting her third cigarette since they started their picnic.

Botan placed her chin over right thumb and forefinger in a detective-like position, her brows furrowed in seriousness.

"Well, it's just that these past few weeks, I've noticed that Hiei is scowling _less_ and his infamous death threats are almost non-existent, with the exception of Kuwabara of course. Plus, his trips to Ningenkai are almost daily! I know he's over protective of Yukina, but he's also hanging out with us even if Yukina _isn't_ here."

Botan paused as if waiting for her information to sink in before going to the second part of her observation.

"Then there's Kurama, isn't he supposed to be the most level headed among, well, _everybody_? I'vecaught him staring into space _at least_ twice every time I see him. And one time, I swear upon Lord Koenma's pacifier, that I heard him _hum_. He doesn't even see the mob of girls who are drooling and gawking all over him!"

Again, the deity waited for her friends to grasp what had been on her head for the past month or so.

There was pregnant silence, the birds chirped, a sudden gust of wind soared over them tugging their shinny hair. A mutual unspoken question was building inside the three listener's head. Botan could see the realization dawning upon them.

'Finally!' she thought.

Shizuru was the first to voice their inquiry. With a dramatic puff of smoke and quirked eyebrow, she asked, "Are you stalking them, Botan?"

The deity in question face faulted. She twitched in the classic anime way. Her friends are eyeing her with a mixture curiosity, sympathy, and a bit of humor.

"NO! Maybe a little… but that's _not_ my point!" she exclaimed as soon as she recovered.

"So, mind explaining why you're_ observing_ Hiei and Kurama's odd shift of behavior?" Keiko asked, a knowing smile gracing her full pink lips.

Botan stood up and stretched, clearly trying to avoid the question.

'Hoooboy, how can I explain it to them? I'm sure they'll think that I'm imagining things if I say what I know and didn't give enough proof! Shoulda kept my mouth shut, but I'm more than a hundred percent sure of what I've been seeing lately. It's gotta be the _only_ logical explanation. Why am I the only one noticing it? Those two are being blatantly out-of-character if I do say so myself'

Unbeknownst to Botan, she was making weird faces and her three friends are giving her weird looks, along with everyone passing through their part of the park.

Having enough of her friend's obvious mental soliloquy, the tallest girl coughed, trying to get the deity's attention… which didn't work too well.

"Botan—" the next words fell on deaf ears.

'Why can't they see it! Yes, I'll need a camera, better yet, a video camera… I wonder if Koenma would let me use his video thingy… then I'll bribe George to help… and …'

"Botan!"

"Huh? Were you saying something?" mental thoughts halted, Botan faced Shizuru only to note the funny looks her three companions sent her way.

"I said, why are you investigating this 'strange phenomenon' and what's your conclusion, Sherlock?" Shizuru repeated her question to the now listening Botan.

"Uhehehe?"

Seeing that they're not going anywhere, Yukina urged her friend to answer their questions "You can tell us Botan, what is it?"

'Yep, I better have a solid evidence to back up my claim or they'll never let me hear the end of this!' Botan said to herself.

"Oh that? Never mind, it's nothing! Will you look at the time? It sure flies when we're having fun! Sorry girls, but there's another death nearby and duty calls, later!" she said in one breath while summoning her trusty oar and gliding away from the three girls' flabbergasted expression.

The Deity of Death knows how persuasive those three could get. Having experienced it first hand when the Reikai Tentie went to the Tournament without them knowing, she didn't want to go through it again, if she can help it.

Death, thespirit who helped the Rekai Tentie during theirmissions, the one who valiantlyfaced demons with only a metal bat at hand,the onlyone who had the guts to steal Hiei'ssweet snow,and so muchmore 'the ones',is afraid of a little confrontation. Escape is her only friend at the moment.

Back in the park, the three girls sat in silence, silently contemplating what their perky friend wanted to tell them.

"You think she has any idea?" Yukina softly asked the other two.

Sipping her soda, Shiziru smirked, "Nah, she can be as dense as a brick. Botan's even worse than _you_ when it comes to _that_ and you've been living with a tribe of asexual ice demons your whole life while she's been ferrying human souls for hundreds of years, no offense meant, my dear."

The cute Koorime smiled, "None taken"

"Shizuru's right, she would think that Kurama and Hiei are in love with _each other_ first before she even begins to imagine that those two like _her_" Keiko jokingly said and all three giggled, not having the faintest idea that they hit the bull's eye.

_tbc_

---

**A/N: **This is a KuramaBotanHiei triangle, sorry no shounen-ai/shoujo-ai. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Again, constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, if it's a bit vague, it'll make sense on the following chapters.

Thank you so much for those who reviewed my first fic, _Nail Polish_! You're all too kind! I'm trying harder too look for any grammatical mistakes for I'm sure I have plenty, but I'm learning (I hope, and if not I'll keep trying until it's almost error free).

Again, much THANKS to you:

**Chasing Rain****IssueshaveI****KittySand Katie****kahel09****A lilmatchgirl** (I really appreciate the advice trying to keep what you said in mind), **avidrkfan****Lexi-Teniro****animeroxz****yume-chan29****, Me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Botan Investigates**

**Chapter II **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"_Shizuru's right, she would think that Kurama and Hiei are in love _with each_ other first before she even begins to imagine that those two like _her_" Keiko jokingly said and all three giggled, not having the faintest idea that they hit the bull's eye. _

Girlish giggling turned into a rather _un_lady-like guffaw. When the three girls stopped to catch their breath, a figurative blinking flashbulb hovered on top of their pretty little heads. Faster than Hiei's moves, it hit them—**Botan really thinks the two demons are in love with each other**. The ferry girl would have been proud that the point of her argument finally got through to her friends.

"Botan doesn't think what I think she thinks, does she? What do you guys think?" Keiko inquired, her eyes perfectly mimicking the shape of onion rings she was eating.

"Do we need to answer your rhetorical question just to assure you that yea, Botan thinks those two are lovers or something?" Shizuru answered nonetheless while lightening another cigarette after her last one unceremoniously fell to the ground when she digested Botan's idea.

"Yes, but will you stop with the rhetorical questions already?"

"Will you?"

Feeling that the two would not stop their sisterly bickering without intervention, Yukina decided to butt in. "Shizuru! Keiko! Let's not get sidetracked, we need to tell Botan that her inferences are wrong. Brother and Kurama would be in a hell of embarrassment if we let her continue this, you know."

The two humans looked at her at exactly the same time, with the exact same mischievous glint on their eyes, and the exact same evil grin plastered on their charming faces.

"Yes we do realize that, but wouldn't it be fun to see those two flustered _for once_ when they find out that Botan thought they're having some sort of secret affair?"

Keiko fervently nodded in affirmation to Shizuru's statement then added, "Oooh! That would be interesting! I would like to see those schooled features crumble."

The ice demon looked hesitant. "Come on Yukina, we're merely going to _observe_. You know, stand back and watch how things unfold" said Shizuru.

"What if somebody got hurt or what if Brother, Kurama, and Botan knew that we know but didn't stop anything?"

The older Kuwabara considered Yukina's rebuttal for a second, "You think too much. I mean, how bad could it get? Those three have been in life and death situation _countless_ of times, heck one of them is death incarnate herself".

"I-I don't know…" Yukina still looked doubtful.

Keiko saw this as a cue to try her convincing skills. She patted the smaller girl's hand, "We won't do anything. Consider ourselves their audience who can guide them when things get out of hand. We might even _help_ those three get a much needed romantic life. Have you ever seen Hiei or Kurama date a girl before? Botan's a girl, she needs somebody to take care of her and not in a sister-like way the boys treat her".

Keiko could taste victory. She isn't a straight-A student and class president for nothing.

"And if Hiei gets a chance with Botan, he won't bother you and Kazuma as much." Shizuru casually said. She'd rather die than admit it, but she liked seeing her little brother happy. She knew how Yukina felt towards her brother as well, but Hiei's in the big-brothers-protect-little-sister-mode 25/7 (yes an extra hour for Hiei). It took a while for the Koorime to notice Kazuma's affections but who could blame her? It's not in her nature to find a mate, being asexual and all.

Specks of pink were building on Yukina's pale cheeks. "Okay, count me in. But what if Botan chooses Kurama over Hiei? I like Kurama but I wouldn't want Hiei to be heart broken". Yep, the little Koorime is now much acquainted with the ways of love.

"We aren't the judge of that. Besides, we're not even sure yet that they're going to admit it to Botan that they like her" Keiko solemnly stated.

---

Meanwhile, everybody's favorite spirit guide was on her way to Reikai. She's now with the spirit she picked up about ten miles away from the park. It was true that she sensed death. She wouldn't lie just to be excused… maybe bending the truth a little, but she wouldn't dare lie to her friends.

Being a ferry girl, she could feel when somebody dies even if she didn't have to guide it since another deity was on the way. But wanting to escape her friends' interrogation, she took it to upon herself to do the task.

"Hey Miss Grim Reaper, what will happen now that I'm… you know, _dead_?" asked the newly departed soul who's now sitting on her oar.

"Please call me Botan. No worries Yuki, Lord Enma will judge you then you can either be reincarnated immediately or stay in Reikai for a while. It's a case to case basis. Sometimes, on _extremely_ rare occasions, there are those who are sent back to live—a second chance you might call it." she explained, remembering her first time meeting Yuusuke.

The boy kept silent, a forlorn look on his handsome features.

"You'll still see them, your love ones, I mean. They'll be with you in a little while. If you have a clean record, you might even file a request to Lord Koenma, he's Lord Enma's son, he might look like a brat but he personally look at each case. Anyway, as I was saying, you can ask him if you could wait for your loved ones and be reincarnated at the same time. In that way you could all meet on your next life. So cheer up okay?" Botan told him as she smiled her trademark cat-grin.

Yuki was shocked, but not only at what the blue-haired girl said. 'Is this really the _Grim_ Reaper?'

As if sensing her passenger's unspoken question Botan grinned again, "Humans are the only ones who call us 'grim', ferry girls aren't anything like the ones your media created for you. Um, are you feeling okay now?"

The boy genuinely smiled for the first time since he died, "As okay as I can be, Botan. Do you know if there is a way to contact somebody from the living world? It may be another misconception, but is it possible?" There's a hopeful look on his brown eyes that she couldn't ignore.

"Bingo! Of course there is. Hang on tight, we're making a U-turn" like a rocket, the two bolted back to the place where Yuki can visit his loved one in a dream.

'Hm, I bet it's his girlfriend' the not-so-Grim Reaper thought as she dexterously guided her oar towards their destination, while Yuki hang on for his dear life (maybe _life_ isn't what you can call it though, but he hang on pretty tight).

---

"Do you think he's a model or an actor?" a girl whispered animatedly to her friend as they saw a redhead walk past them.

Both are blushing like a tomato, but who wouldn't if Minamino Shuuichi, better known as Kurama to his friends, walked by. "Nah, I think he's a _prince_! Hey, do you think we can get his number?"

Her friend nodded. Unfortunately for them, when they turned back to his direction, the drop-dead-gorgeous-bishounen was out of sight. They sighed, shoulders slumped the two teens strolled away looking for another hottie.

Going back to the prince—of thieves that is, he was on his way home after a day of working part time at the hospital. Despite the hectic schedule of fighting rogue demons and saving the three realms, he graduated as valedictorian two years ahead of his class. He then started taking college classes and half a year ago, his step-father offered him a job as a medical assistant in the hospital their family owned.

He liked working at the hospital; it was where he and a certain ferry girl got to know each other better. Sure they spent a lot of time together in missions, but it was spending time _alone_ that made him realize how much he liked the bubbly Peony.

It was about a few months ago when he first saw a real glimpse on Botan's eternal job. A patient had died, to be more accurate, _his_ patient. He was assisting his step-father operate a five-year old girl who suffered brain hemorrhage from a car accident. It's not by any means a simple operation. Even though Dr. Hatanaka had done it countless of times before, the girl's hemophilia and late call for help after the collision had made it impossible to save her.

He remembered holding the girl's tiny hand as his step-father fought the losing battle of reviving Setsuko. He never got the chance to talk to her but Kurama would never forget her name, her face or how her limp hand had gone cold after she breathed her last.

Ironic that a kitsune youkai like him who caused innumerable and even painful demise to others grieved a stranger's death. He knows that its part of life, accepts it, and is not afraid of it. However, the helplessness he felt while being there yet not being able to do anything is not a feeling he liked or something that he'll get used to.

"_She's fine now, she feels no more pain. Setsuko asked me to thank you for holding her hand."_ a gentle voice called him out of reverie. It was different from her usually upbeat tone. It was neither sad nor happy. It was soothing and calm, like the owner understands death and suffering while still retaining innocence.

Emerald orbs searched the deity's lilac ones. He had always known that her eyes were exquisite especially when she smiles, but he was surprised at how comforting they could be. Similar to how his mother's gaze made him feel yet different at the same time.

From that day on, when a death was at hand in the hospital, Botan personally ferries each soul. It gave Kurama a peace of mind knowing that they would be safe.

They got even closer when they made plans to convince Hiei to tell Yukina that he's her brother. It wasn't an easy task but they somehow managed to pull it off.

"Shuuichi. Shuuichi! Sheesh you're being spacey lately" his brother called him when he walked inside their house. He didn't even realize that he was home until he was brought out of his musings.

'My body must have been in auto-pilot' he thought as he greeted his step-brother.

"Sorry, were you saying something?"

The young lad sighed. "Your friends were here a little while ago, saying something about meeting at the temple. You never told me that Yuusuke and Kuwabara are religious temple-goers", he said with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure about religious but they do hang out there all the time"

"Wow, it must be cool there huh. So how's Botan?" Shuichi asked his big bro, the faint blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the latter.

The sly fox cocked a pristine eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"No-nothing. Um is she going out with Hiei or something?" he turned the TV's volume lower so that his attention is focused solely on Kurama, another action that the fox observed.

'So 'lil bro, you like the Peony as well' he thought in amusement.

"I don't think so. I'm surprised at your insight Shuichi. Not many people could tell that Hiei likes her, not even his friends."

What young Shuichi didn't know was that his brother too has feelings for the ferry girl. Kurama might be exponentially more sociable than Hiei, but he can be as secretive and mysterious as the half-Koorime.

---

Botan and her current ward were floating outside a two-storey house. "Okay, you ready now?" she asked after giving her instructions on how to talk to the living via dreams. Being in spirit form, they passed through the walls effortlessly. Upon entering the dim lit bedroom, Botan saw the sleeping form of a young man.

"I thought we were going to visit your girlfriend. So, is he your brother or best friend?" she quietly said, not taking her amethyst eyes off the stranger. The boy looked disheveled and distressed, even in deep slumber. He obviously knew what happened to Yuki.

"I don't have one. No, he's more than that" he said in a gruff voice, not like what he had used earlier. "I loved him, but not like a friend. I-I never got the chance to tell him that"

Botan nodded in understanding. She touched his shoulder urging him to go closer. "You can tell him now, it may be a little late but at least he'll know". Yuki looked back at her and the deity nodded, giving him tacit support.

---

Botan was back at her room in Reikai's palace. Lying on her back, she pondered today's turn of events. It was a bittersweet moment for the two. Yuki was glad to know that his feelings weren't unrequited after all. Takeo loved him as much, but was also afraid that admitting it would ruin their friendship. She thought how sad it was that Yuki's death acted as a catalyst for them to confess their mutual feelings.

Guiding spirits to the next life had been her job for who-knows-how-long and she had seen much worse cases than that, but this particular one was close to her heart.

"Now that I think about it, they're just like Kurama and Hiei! Best friends… who secretly love each other. I _really_ have to set those two up, I can't let what happened to Yuki and Takeo happen to them too!" she declared, eyes burning with pinkish fire of determination.

Standing up, the kimono-clad maiden continued her monologue. "Hm, how to start…. I know! It's like any other mission we did before. First thing to do is to observe and gather data! Next, look and inspect all angles for defense and offense. Analyze the whole picture and ask for assistance if needed, then take the final course of action: _extermination_" she exclaimed, squishing her fluffy pillow for a dramatic effect.

Animated sweat drops were beading on her blue tresses as she realized her actions.

"Er… extermination of Kurama and Hiei's _bachelorness_! Tee hee. I, Botan Aviatrix of the Styx, will personally see to it that Youko Kurama Legendary Thief and Hiei Jaganshi Master of the Flames of Darkness will admit their romantic feelings to each other!"

---

Inside a humongous office filled with papers from floor to the ceiling, an odd pair was doing some paper works. The toddler stopped stamping after hearing some shouts of joviality, "I take it that Botan's back from ferrying?"

The blue ogre's ears twitched. "Yes Master Koenma sir!"

"Tell her to come here and help us finish all of these. If I don't get it finished by tomorrow, I'll get five hundred spankings!" the toddler half shouted, still on a stamping rampage.

---

Inside the confines of her room, Botan was combing her azure locks whilst thinking of a plan of action. 'I think the best way to go is to convince Hiei first that being in love is perfectly normal—even for a demon. Kurama will be easier. Hiei, tomorrow you'll be having a visit from the Love Doctor of Death!' she thought, giggling at her new self-given epithet. 'That sounded weird, but cute.'

Tomorrow will be a good day, she could just feel it. She'd be aiding her two friends to be happy and in love… if only she could say the same for herself. 'Stop being selfish Botan, they need your help on this! Others first before you!' she mentally berated herself.

"And if those two ended up together, I can prove to the girls that my theory was right. Just like hitting two birds with one stone!"

Satisfied with her plan, she smiled like the cat who ate the canary. Putting down her silver brush, she went to Koenma's office, probably sensing the demigod's dilemma.

---

An echoing "HAACHHOOO" was heard in Makai. A certain fire demon was not a happy camper. Resting on a comfortable branch of one of favorite his trees, he just _had _to sneeze _and_ fall.

_tbc…_

**A/N: **

1. Kurama and his brother has the same name right? In this fic, "Shuichi" with one U will be Kurama's step brother and "Shuuichi" with two UU will be his human name.

2. OCs will NOT play any major role here. Most are probably one-shot characters.

3. Just incase someone is wondering why Shuichi has no idea that Kurama likes Botan but Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina does: remember that Kurama's actions are guarded when he's with his family. When he's with his friends who know his real identity, he can be himself thus they see the subtle difference of his actions. Hiei on the other hand, acts the same towards everyone with the exception of Yukina (sure he cares about his friends but he gives them the same treatment he does to any strangers or acquaintance. I think—correct me if I'm wrong please).

4. Sorry I've misspelled Rekai Tantei in the last chapter and in my other story.

5. Thanks to my reviewers! **Tristna**, **Miss Kyoshi**, **Lil Dragonlex**, **Katrina the Cutie**, **scorpio**, **ShyLilSweetie**, **RitSuYue**, **heartluv** (yes, they do know that Kurama and Hiei likes Botan, but they haven't realized that their joke is true, which they will in this chapter lol)

6. Thank you for reading. Sorry for the OOCness, the plot needs it. Hiei will be on the next chapter, so don't flame me _yet_ H/B fans!


	3. Chapter 3

**Botan Investigates **

**Chapter III**

The following morning, a blue-haired deity could be seen maneuvering her oar through the skies of Makai with the grace that only comes from centuries of practice. A ningen cooler that looked incongruous to its surroundings, was tied at the tip of her floatation device. A look of complete complacency was evident on her charming features. She stayed up most of the night helping her boss finish his job and as a reward she was given the day off. Before going to bed, she made preparations for her new mission. She was dead serious about this for she loved her friends more than anything and would go to _any_ lengths to see them happy.

She found a cute journal that was given to her by Keiko and made it her official documentation of the said 'mission'. It was a lavender notebook with pink pages and had an accompanying silver gel pen. On the first page, she wrote: Project Fox and Fire. On the following pages were facts about Kurama and Hiei. After those were her plans of action.

"Start of PFF, now I just need to find Hiei", Botan said in a businesslike manner.

Botan wasn't in any hurry. She admired the Makai's scenery as she flew by it. It may be the demon realm, but it sure is pleasing to the eyes. She was reminded of the youkai couple she was trying to set up, which with all honesty, she thought as two of the most beautiful creatures she had ever met.

A few more minutes of flying and she was within Muruko's territory where her target currently resides. Since Enki became the ruler of Makai, spirits from Reikai aren't hated as much. The two races aren't best friends but if a ferry girl like her went to the demon world, she would at least be safe from an untimely death. She had been visiting Hiei often ever since he lived here. Even from the beginning, she had always thought of the fire youkai as a friend even if she's deathly scared of him. But that was all in the past now, for she had grown on him, no matter how much he would refuse to show it.

True, there were still the occasional insults coming from the petite youkai, but it's not as contemptuous as before, dare she say they were a bit teasing. Furthermore, during the time she and Kurama managed to convince Hiei to tell Yukina that he was her not-so-lost-brother, she would boldly bet her oar that she earned a little respect from him.

"Bingo! Target Fire spotted!" she exclaimed as she glided down to the sleeping form of Hiei.

---

Hiei Jaganshi's one of the most practical demons ever walked the plains of Makai He lived with a strict code and had only a two goals in his long life: be stronger and protect Yukina. He wasn't one who indulges with luxurious things. But one of the things that he allowed himself to enjoy was resting and sleeping on trees. It's some sort meditation that makes him more aware of the surroundings. He liked peace and quiet, as contradicting as it may sound coming from a seemingly violent, brutal, and sadistic demon like him.

At this exact moment, the fire apparition was giving himself one of those rare peaceful treats. It was a good time for sleeping. The weather was perfect, he and Muruko trained from dawn till sunrise and he had just finished his first patrol of the day, there were nothing that would prevent this much desired rest.

Nothing but one, that is.

What is that you asked? Only a certain ferry girl.

He couldn't fathom why he couldn't stop thinking about _that_ ferry girl. He must be getting sick. That could be the only reason why he fell from a tree yesterday. Said stupid tree was now ashes. _No one_ makes a fool of him and survive—even if it's his favorite tree.

He was not amused by all of these weird feelings, which made him grumpier that usual.

'Stupid ferry girl, she must be laughing at how miserable she's makes me feel' he thought while trying to lie down in a comfortable position.

These all started during that one fateful day, a few months ago after the tournament in Makai. The Reikai Tantei went on a temporary hiatus, not unlike a vacation from all the responsibilities to the three realms. He was doing another duty Enki appointed him: escort the Reikai representative that will give the files of all the rouge demons the Spirit World had. Along with the Peace Treaty, the responsibility to stop any demonic uprising towards the other two other realms was now under the jurisdiction of Makai government.

Imagine his shock when a pink kimono and cerulean hair came into view. The ditzy ferry girl had to be the one to hand the files. He never really hated Botan, it was fun scaring her after all, but he wasn't delighted in seeing her so soon again. He didn't expect her to be the one going to Makai—a place most Rekai spirits deem dangerous and evil (which in a way it is).

She just smiled at him as if what they're doing wasn't dangerous and no demons would attempt to steal the files that they were carrying. Not that any youkai in their right minds would, seeing as the Master of the Flames of Darkness was there. _'What an odd onna. It's either she's too stupid to see the danger or she has complete trust in my abilities'_ he remembered thinking back then. Upon further observation—or rather hearing it from the onna's incessant babbling, he learnt that it was the latter. Needless to say that he was quite pleased, even though he would never admit it to anyone.

Devoid of any threats coming from psychotic, power hungry humans or demons and any interruptions from the other members of the Reikai Tantie, that was the first time he _really_ noticed the perky spirit guide.

Curiosity killed the cat they say, but what they didn't know was that it also made a fire demon interested—and in a ferry girl, no less.

That sameferry girl spotted the demon, not surprisingly, sleeping (or at least trying to) on a colossal tree. She then hovered close to the branch Hiei was resting. She cheerfully greeted him, "Hi Hiei, how are you doing?" Several seconds passed but the demon was still ignoring her.

'What has gotten into him?' she was about to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed what was wrong. 'Eh heh heh, stupid Botan, you're still in your spirit form!'

Hiei may have exceptional sense of his surroundings, but even his Jagan could not detect beings that are part of the non-living world.

Out of the blue a high pitched voice beside him suddenly piped in, "Good morning Hiei!" which caused the poor demon to plummet about fifty feet down.

Botan smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head with her right hand and waving her left as if trying to placate the now fuming Hiei. "Uhehehe? I shouldn't have done that huh?"

In a blur, Hiei was up.

"You think! What the in seven hells are you doing here you stupid ferry onna?" he said, looking evilly not a Botan but at the tree. It's a pity that yet another tree will be reduced to smothering ashes by the end of this day. He then turned his glare to Botan, whom gulped at the frightening glance the demon shot at her. Truth be told, he was glad to see the cause of his annoyance, but he'd die first before he let her know that. He was having a hard time admitting it to himself, let alone _her_.

"Calm down Hiei, I came bearing gifts!" pointing to the cooler that's still tied on her oar.

The demon blinked. "Hn."

Botan, hopped off of her oar and freed the cooler from its bonds. She then dematerialized her oar and opened the red cooler. Despite Hiei's previous scowls, he was genuinely curious. "Here, sweet snow for you!" Botan said as she handed the demon a half-gallon strawberry ice cream.

Hiei took it from her and mumbled a "thanks", almost too low for the deity to hear.

Botan then proceeded on taking two spoons out and a one-pint butter pecan ice cream for herself. She sat under the shade of the same tree Hiei gave a death sentence to, and motioned for him to do the same. Being the stubborn youkai, he jumped to the lowest branch and settled there. Botan, being used to his antics didn't seem fazed by his rude action.

"I take it that this is your payment for my sweet snow that you so shamelessly stole?" the demon deadpanned while indulging in his ambrosia.

Botan looked indignant. "Are you accusing me Hiei? I didn't steal any strawberry sweet snow with gummy bears from you—ooops!" She suddenly clamped her mouth with her hands, but it was too late.

The raven-haired demon smirked smugly, "Hn. Point taken onna."

The two ate in comfortable silence. 'Okay Love Doctor, don't screw this up! Hiei must open up to his feelings!' Botan told herself.

He didn't miss the look of determination on her face. 'What's the ferry onna thinking? She's up to something… I can just feel it. Better be on my guard.'

---

Meanwhile back in Ningenkai, Kurama was on his was on his way to meet Kazuma and Yuusuke in Genkai's temple. Being the ever punctual boy that he is, he was the first one to arrive there.

"Good morning fox, make yourself comfortable. Those two dimwits will be late as usual"

Kurama made a half bow and greeted the two ladies who were in the anteroom. "Good morning. Do you know why Yuusuke and Kazuma wanted to have a meeting?" It was about 10 am, and he knew that those two don't get up early during summer if there wasn't anything important to discuss.

"Who knows what goes thru the minds of those two" the psychic answered. Despite the apparently indifferent way she acted, everyone in their group knew how fond she is of them, especially Yuusuke.

"Hi Kurama, I'll get you some tea", said the ice apparition as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

After Yukina served the kitsune with tea, the three began a light conversation. Twenty minutes later, loud shouts were heard, signaling the arrival of the two delinquents.

"Yukina my love, I have brought you beautiful flowers, but none as fair as my maiden!" screamed none other than Kuwabara Kazuma, eyes turned heart-shaped at the sight of his beloved. Just a seeing _his_ Ice Princess would make any day perfect. The Koorime in question smiled and greeted _her_ Fool—er _her_ Kazuma.

"Sorry we're late. Kuwabara dragged me to a stupid flower shop. He wouldn't listen to reason when I told him that this place has more flowers than that store." Yusuke grumbled. He then slumped next to Kurama, crossed his arms and blew off his bangs that was unusually gel-free.

Kurama could just imagine those two causing havoc at the flower boutique. Yuusuke would be dragging Kuwabara outside whilst the carrot head, not heeding the other, would be wailing at what kind of flower Yukina likes. He bit back a snicker, "For what reason are we here today, Yuusuke? Are there any problems?"

"No, no, it's a surprise dude. I'll tell you at Keiko's shop, we're just here to pick up Yukina, Grandma, and wait for Hiei. He usually comes here during this time right? Oh and we're meeting Botan here too" he answered, previous annoyance with his best friend forgotten.

"Yes, give or take a few minutes."

---

Hiei could feel the heavy tension that came with the ferry girl's unusual silence and look of deep thought. As much as he outwardly seemed to hate her perkiness, _way _deep down inside him, he knew that it was her cheerful personality that had won him over. There were only a few things that could rile him up and surprisingly, this one tops the list. Well, maybe not top the list per se, but it's pretty high up on his short list.

He knew that her visit here today wasn't social. She had this look on her charming countenance that says Business (with a capital 'B'). "Are you just going to sit there and stare like the stupid creature that you are or are you going to say what's on you mind?" He couldn't take the silence any longer. He couldn't use his Jagan with her, as ditzy as she may appear to be, Botan;s mental barrier is not one to be taken on lightly. She would know if he was trying to read her mind.

Botan was shocked, Hiei wasn't one to initiate a conversation. "I was just thinking…" she hesitated for a moment. Hiei's question surprised her enough to forget her carefully formulated questions. "Um Hiei, have you ever felt that you like someone but that someone is a very good friend the same gender as you?" she blurted out and hoped that the fire demon got what she wanted to express.

It was now Hiei's turn to be shocked, but to say such would be the year's understatement.

Botan however, took Hiei's stunned expression as sign that she was completely, utterly, one-hundred percent correct on her assumption. 'He didn't expect that I would find out about his love for Kurama, did he? Sorry Hiei, but it's time to get your feelings out of the closet.'

"It's hard keeping a secret, isn't it? We have to tell them sooner or later. It's a risk showing your feelings, but we have to take that chance, right? For all we know, our feelings might be reciprocated."

'She loves _someone _and that _fiend_ is also a woman?' he asked himself, not really listening to the spirit guide's little speech. A dark, thoughtful look graced his features. 'And she's going to admit it to _her_! Tch, it's not like I care'

'Good, he's considering my words.' Botan gave herself a mental pat on the back. Her celebration however, was interrupted when the demon suddenly jumped in front of her. With his back still on her, he said, "I'm off to Ningenkai"

"Huh? Oh to visit Yukina, yes? I'm going to Genkai's temple to meet Yuusuke and the others as well. Hop on, we'll take the short-cut" she materialized her oar and hoped on, motioning Hiei to do the same. The demon however was too preoccupied talking mentally to himself that he did what she told him without any of his usual protests.

He was abruptly brought to the present world by when Botan told him to hop off her oar. He noticed that he was no longer in Makai. 'How could I have lost my focus like that? I should act normal until I figure out what's happening to me. This… _illness_ can't get out of hand.'

"Hey Three-eyes, what took you so long and why were you riding Botan's oar?" yelled Yuusuke as he spotted the two lands on Genkai's backyard.

"Hn, none of your business detective" came the curt reply.

The raven-haired lad just smiled as if expecting the answer "Nice to know that you're still yourself after riding that death oar! Botan's 'driving' is worse than Kuwabara's IQ"

THWACK

The S-class Detective was caught off guard by a furious ferry girl

"Worse than Kuwabara's IQ!"

"Ouch! That hurts! Geez I was just exaggerating, Botan. Nothing can be worse than Kuwabara's IQ" No matter how many strong opponents he bested, Botan's oar along with Keiko's fist will always be his waterloo.

"What do you mean by that Urameshi! You looking for a fight?" Kuwabara interjected, flirting with his beloved temporarily forgotten.

Hiei smirked, "It means that your intelligence is pretty none existent, stupid. With your brain capacity, I'm not surprised that you didn't get the insult." Ah, yes, insulting the Fool definitely made his day a little better and less complicated.

If one looked close enough they could see a stream of smoke coming out of Kuwabara's ears. "Shut up shrimp! I didn't ask for your opinion", he was about to add some colorful words but remembering that Yukina's there, he somehow managed to cool down.

Seeing his sister's troubled expression, Hiei couldn't help but end his customary squabble with the carrot-top.

"Nice to see that you could join us, Hiei, Yuusuke has news that we're going to discuss at Keiko's." He then averted his gaze to the deity, "Hi Botan, good to see that you're here too" greeted the ever polite Kitsune. Botan returned the greeting and waited to see if Hiei would act differently towards Kurama. She knew that her self-imposed life mission wasn't that easy but she can dream for fast results, can't she?

"Hn." Hiei nodded to his best friend and gave one of his rare gentle smiles to his sister. Yukina returned the smile with a soft "thank you" for not pressing his fight with Kuwabara.

'Ha! I knew it! He would act as if nothing happened. I'm sure there was this weird look on his face earlier. I just have to take it nice and easy with our favorite fire demon!'

"Hey guys, since we're all here, let's head to Keiko's place. I'm getting hungry", exclaimed the energetic Spirit Detective. Not only was his stomach yearning food, but he also wanted to see his lovely fiancé.

_tbc…_

**A/N:** I hope I didn't bore you too much. Anyway I'm sorry that I wouldn't be able to update for at least two weeks because we're moving and I'll have no internet for the mean time. Thanks a bunch to the reviewers, I love reading your feedbacks. If you favor one of the pairings better than the other one, please tell so I would know who will end up with whom. I might make an alternate ending but it's still good to know which pairing (KB or HB) is preferred by the majority of my readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Botan Investigates **

**Chapter IV**

During one hot day, business in the Yakimura Ramen Restaurant was going slower than usual. It was always like that when the temperature gets too high to enjoy a steaming bowl of ramen. It would however gain momentum during cool afternoons and nights, that's why Yuusuke decided to have their meeting here at noon. That and he didn't want to spend his precious summer vacation fixing whatever he and Kuwabara broke at Genkia's temple.

BANG!

The famous spirit detective was sprawled on the wooden floor, courtesy of his girlfriend's deceivingly delicate fist. "Ouch! What did I do _now_?"

"_Chew_. Ever heard of the concept Yuusuke?" lectured Keiko, hands on her hips.

The gang released a collective laughter, excluding the fire demon who merely smirked at the poor lad. "Hahaha! Urameshi got hit by a girl for inhaling his food! Wait till Jin and Chu hears this one!" shouted the victim's so-called best friend.

"Shaddap you overgrown cat lover before I shove this bowl up your a—" BANG!

"Clean your mouth Yuusuke!" Keiko said after smacking Yuusuke for the second time this day. She dearly love her fiancé but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what made her fall so hard for the boy that was on lying on the ground… again. It wasn't her fault that his brain got all jumbled up, was it? She never really meant to smack him so hard… well maybe sometimes, but he could get so infuriatingly childish—

'…and cute', she thought with a slight blush.

"Cleaning the floor with your face, detective?" The deplorable detective immediately got up and shot a death glare to Hiei, who only widened his smirk. The whole gang's increased guffaw at his expense made him more irritated than he already was. Even other diners where eying him with a mixture of amusement and pity. His fierce look however dissuaded their further interest. "Is this pick on Yuusuke day? Just let me eat my ramen in peace will ya!" he huffed, face becoming flustered like a spoiled child that didn't get to buy a new toy.

The deity who was sitting beside him patted his jet-black hair, "Aww, don't be a party pooper! You're just so fun to make fun of Yuusuke!"

"Thanks a lot Botan", he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kurama thought it was time to save his friend from further bruises to his bigger-than average-ego. "How about telling us the agenda of this meeting, Yuusuke? I'm sure you miss us but there's more to this gathering, is it not?"

"I was about to, until those wisecracks decided to gang up on me. Anyway, I have proposal for you guys" he said, finishing the last slurp of his beef ramen. Kuwabara who was sitting next to him asked, "It's dangerous, isn't it? We haven't got any action lately, except for the antisocial runt over there". He tilted his head towards Hiei's direction.

"Hn. Idiots cannot handle _real_ danger" countered the fire demon. Kazuma was about to retort but was stopped when Yukina placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him. The redhead then blushed profusely and beamed at her, Hiei's comment flew off his mind like yesterday's gossip.

"_Back_ to what I was saying", said Yuusuke before another argument broke between his friends. "I invite you all to an all expense paid vacation to—"

"The beach?"

"A resort with spa and hot springs?"

"Cruise to the Caribbean?"

"Disneyland!"

Everybody looks at the overly-excited Kuwabara Kazuma, "What!"

Yuusuke had enough of it. He banged his head on the table top, which earned him a glare from his soon-to-be-wife. "No, no, no, NO! We're going to Makai, I still have a crib there you know", he grinned, thinking about his humongous palace that he inherited along with Raizen's territory.

"Big deal" mumbled Hiei, which earned him a venomous look from the detective.

"It is for you Hiei, you live in Muruko's castle but not all of us have the pleasure of living in one you know!" said Botan, who almost spilt her juice on Kurama when she pointed a reprimanding finger at Hiei. "I bet it'll be a great vacation! There are so many beautiful places in Makai, I'm excited!"

"Doesn't she live in a huge palace herself?", whispered Kuwabara to Yuusuke who nodded.

The girls were getting thrilled about the notion of having a vacation together, especially Keiko and Shizuru who had never been to the demon realm. They can just imagine how much fun it would be, shopping, sight-seeing, and hanging out together for the whole summer. It would be like a prolonged slumber party.

Kurama looked thoughtful, "But would it be safe for the girls to go there, Yuusuke? It might be peaceful in Makai now, but we still have enemies there." All four of them might be exceptionally strong and can defend the ladies, but it pays to be extra careful. Their fame could act as a double edge sword: keeping off good-for-nothing-demons _and _attracting those who wanted to test their strength or be famous themselves for slaying the Reikai Tantei.

"To the girls? Nah! In addition to the guards and spells that I ordered there, they have their own ways of protection. Shizuru can kick anyone's butt, nobody can touch Yukina while Hiei is alive—"

"You forgot about me Urameshi! No stinkin' demon can touch a strand of Yukina's hair while I, Kuwabara Kazuma's here!" Kuwabara exuberantly exclaimed as he stood up and held Yukina's hand, eyes sparkling with undying love.

Hiei's eyes twitched, his right hand was dangerously close to unsheathing his katana. When Kurama foresaw his best friend's action, he held the other's hand and gave him a warning look. Hiei forced to calm his nerves by imagining different ways to torture the Idiot. This short exchange didn't go unnoticed by their personal investigator and matchmaker extraordinaire who was conveniently sitting across them.

"As I was explaining to Kurama before _someone_ rudely butted in," he scowled at Kuwabara. "There's not a soul who can lay a finger on Yukina if Hiei _and_ Kuwabara were there. Botan can whack every demon's head with that stupid oar—"

THWACK!

"Ouch! Whaddya do that for?" yelled Yuusuke while he was nursing yet another bump on his supposedly thick skull.

"My oar's _not_ stupid! And he happened to have a name—Cumulus", explained Botan, hugging said oar lovingly. There was a momentary silence. If someone dropped a pin, it could be heard and produce an echo. Animated sweat drops were visibly beading on her friends' heads.

"Ookaaay. Back to my explanation, as I was so _uncouthly_ interrupted—"

"Big words Yuusuke, those _private_ lessons with Keiko must be paying off huh" Shizuru teased, knowing that Yuusuke's short patience was on the brink of snapping. She forgot her pack of cigarettes and any sort of entertainment was a welcome treat so she wouldn't suffer any withdrawal symptoms.

Yuusuke was beet red, either from embarrassment or anger was hard to tell. "Arrgh! I swear I'll shot gun whoever interrupts me again! Botan can use _Cumulus_ to fly if there's any danger. Plus she had been there countless of times, even more than me. If Genkai decided to come, we all know how well she can defend herself." He finished smugly, as if achieving some goal.

Botan feeling something was left out, raised her hand like a student asking a teacher. "Yes, do you have a question Botan?" asked Yuusuke in a condescending way not unlike how teachers talk.

"You covered Shizuru, Yukina, Genkai, and me, but how about Keiko? I know you'll take care of her but what if you're not there? Unlike us, she can't fight or run away fast enough from rouge demons"

Yuusuke's face was suddenly in a deeper shade of red and was stuttering incoherently. Kurama coughed and Yukina shifted her gaze suddenly. "What the Detective was trying to say is that his mate _carries his_ _scent_. No demon with half a brain mind would go near the mate of an S-class youkai. In fact, she's much safer there than here with so many idiotic ningens" enlightened Hiei, much to the utter discomfort and embarrassment of Keiko and Yuusuke who were in a fascinating shade of violet.

Botan was continuously tapping her index finger to her chin, "Scent… scent, hm I _know _I've read about how demons or someone with demonic blood passes his scent to his mate but I can't remember it at the moment!" she said, tilting her head and smiling like a cat. With the exception of Botan, Yuusuke, and Keiko, people in their table released a chorus of laughter, ranging from Kuwabara's raucous guffaw to Kurama's melodic chuckle.

When their genial racket finally died Kurama asked, "It seems you have everything planned out, when are we living then? I've been working too much; this vacation would be a wonderful break." Botan and Keiko, who also have jobs, nodded in agreement to Kurama's statement.

"Seven days from now, I think that's enough time for preparations."

---

**Project Fox and Fire**

Day 1

_I went to Makai and paid a surprise visit to Fire. As usual he was being his old grumpy self, but all was well when I gave him the bait a.k.a. ice cream… I wonder how he knew that I was the one who stole his strawberry ice cream with gummy bears while he was training? It was worth it though—oh back to the topic. I think he got my message when I mentioned about falling in love with someone of the same sex. He even got this surprised look that says: "How did the stupid ferry onna knew who I like? She's not so stupid after all!" But after that, he got back to being indifferent like he didn't hear a word I said. Stubborn youkai! _

_Anyway at around 11:25 am Ningenkai time, the gang went to Keiko's place to hear Yuusuke's great idea. That's when I saw something _priceless _(I just wish that I brought a camera, they might like a copy when they got together, right?). When everyone was busy talking and discussing our vacation, Fox held Fire's hand and looked deeply into his eyes! Yes, as fanfic writers would write: "Emerald met crimson and locked." Good thing I was sitting right across them and have a superb eyesight else I wouldn't have noticed their brief show of affection. They just need to get it out more and I'm going to help them do it even if it kills me… even if I don't have a technically have a _life_ to begin with. _

_They do share a strong bond, and they know it! _

_p.s._

_I have to have a hear- to-heart-talk to Fox ASAP._

When Botan finished writing in her report, she recapped her pen and let the glittery silver ink dry. "There! I think I made a little progress in the first day" she chirped happily. The deity was feeling proud helping her friends. She rarely felt like that, even when they were doing missions. She couldn't fight rogue demons or defend her friends from danger. Doing her job was worse, as dedicated as she was to it, spirits weren't always grateful when they found out that they're dead and you're the one to take them to their judgment.

"Talking to yourself again, Botan?" announced a deep voice from her back.

She turned around, oar held ready to attack. THWACK! "How many times do I have to remind you to knock? A girl needs her privacy you know!" she berated the blue ogre who now sported a telltale bump on the side of his head. Botan learned not to hit George on the top oh his head due to his rather tough, if dull horn. Cirrus, her first oar was shattered by George's horn three centuries ago. "What does Lord Koenma wants now?"

"Oh, the usual", answered the ogre casually. He was about to head out Botan's room when she stopped him. "Hey George, I need something from the equipment department, do you know if Fred's still mad at me?"

"Nah, that brother of mine can't stay angry at you for long."

Botan smiled sheepishly, "Hm, I did promise this time to never loose or break his invention ever again. I think I'll pay him a visit later!"

"Why, do you need something? Is there another mission? I thought everything's smooth back there."

"It is, but I need something for a personal project", she said with a wink. George however, having known Botan for centuries could tell that she was up to something. So doing the only smart think he knew, he quickly said his goodbye and ran, hoping that whatever it was he wouldn't get involved.

Oblivious to what went through the oni's mind, Botan just shrugged. She was on her way to Koenma's office when she formulated a plan on how to make her boss let her take a vacation. It could not only be a relaxing and fun time to be with friends, but Kurama and Hiei could also benefit from it. They will have a lot of time together and she could be there to give the extra push.

When she reached the massive doors of the Prince's office, she produced some white magic to open it without any physical effort. It opened soundlessly. "Hi Lord Koenma, so I take it that Hinageshi lost another soul again and you need me to help her find and deliver it?" she asked while walking towards the table flooding with files and candy wrappers.

"Yes and pronto!" answered the demigod without stopping from his work or looking at the ferry girl.

Botan however had other things in mind. She pushed some papers aside and sat on the table. "Hm, but what will I get off it?"

This time Koenma looked at Botan, "Okay, you can go shopping in the Ningenkai with your girlfriends and use my credit card." He then went back to his work. If only he wasn't busy and eyed Botan for a more than a minute, he would have noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes. She hovered closer to her boss.

"That'll be great! What else?" inquired the spirit guide.

"What do you mean what else! We need to find that lost soul Botan—"

"Or your father, who's _here_ at this exact moment, would know that you lost another soul and give you what, ten, eleven, twelve _thousand _spankings?" Oh this was getting interesting. She knew that he will be desperate for any help and would probably agree to anything she asked. Koenma shivered at the thought.

The little prince looked so pathetic that she felt a bit guilty for taking advantage of his vulnerability. "What else do you need Botan?" he said, knowing that his best ferry girl would milk his dilemma for all its worth.

"Weeell, I was just thinking, since I've been doing so much _extra_ work for you… you know sending files to Enki, lending my busy hands to _your _paper works, blah blah blah..." Koenma tuned out of what Botan was saying, it was a long list after all. "…cutting your hair and nails, and reporting Ayame's favorite things." She paused. Koenma started listening when he heard his crush's name. He knew Botan purposely did that so he would pay attention to her next words. 'I think she's spending too much time with the fox, she's getting sly'

After her calculated pause, she continued, "Now you want me to find _another_ missing soul. Don't you think I deserve a little _something_? Say a short break for your most trusty and hardworking subject, perhaps a whole Ningen summer?" Botan finished, smiling eyes daring the Toddler to refuse her.

Koenma sighed in resignation, closed his brown eyes and sank deeper into his soft velvet chair. "Sure, take your vacation if you must. But find that missing soul now!" He yelled the last sentence just to show that he's still The Boss.

Botan gave a salute then materialized her oar, "Aye, aye Lord Koenma!" Her military gesture was in vain for her she answered in a sing-song voice before gaily hopping on to her oar.

Koenma, smiled at the leaving form of Botan. 'I should get an acting award for this', was his thought. He knew all about the gang's planned trip to in Makai. A certain redheaded kitsune stopped by his office before he called for Botan. Kurama asked (more like a subtle command than a request) him to give the ferry girl a time-off from her duties in Reikai lest he suffer the wrath of the whole gang.

He of course would have agreed even without Kurama's "request" on Botan's behalf or his sneaky employee's tactics. He may seem insensitive and bratty but he knows when someone deserves something. The godling even gave his favorite ferry girl _his_ ningen credit card for shopping. She had been complaining that her ningen clothes were outdated.

"I'm getting too soft" he sighed.

George, who was now standing right beside Koenma poked him. "You've always been soft Sir, cuddly even."

"That's not what I meant you imbecile! What are you standing there for? Get me my dinner and add three extra servings of chocolate mousse this time or you won't have food for the next ten days!" The oni gulped and scurried off to do the tyrannical Toddler's bidding.

---

After their lunch and Yuusuke's announcement, the gang split up. Hiei went back to Makai, Botan to Reikai, Yuusuke and Kuwabara to the arcade, Kurama to the hospital, and the three girls remained at the restaurant.

"Have you seen how Botan was observing the two? I bet she's looking for signs of their relationship", Keiko said while cleaning their table.

Yukina who was helping her friend, nodded. "Yes, I bet my brother didn't even notice it. He was a bit distracted today. I am sure that it was because Botan visited him in Makai, though I don't know what happened there. They even arrived at the temple together."

Both girls were surprised by the news. "Really? That's interesting. I knew they've gotten closer, but I never knew that they're _that_ close." Shizuru replied, chewing a gum so she wouldn't crave for a smoke.

"But they are, else Botan would never be able to know where Brother is in Makai."

"When they arrived, noticed anything unusual?" asked the eager waitress.

Yukina sighed. "No Keiko, except for being mildly distracted, he's as normal as can be. How about Kurama, do you think he will tell Botan his feelings or at least show them?"

"Who knows, he's harder to read than your brother. With Hiei, we have you, but with Kurama, we cannot even guess half of what goes through his mind."

Keiko sat down, finished with her work. "Shizuru's right, we have to read between the lines with him. Though I don't have any idea how… Anyway, this vacation will be to everyone's advantage, the whole gang will be having fun, we can observe what's going on with those three closer, and I'm sure Hiei and Kurama would like to spend more time with Botan. Hm, I wonder what that girl's thinking."

"Probably thinking of how to set those two up!" All three girls giggled, blissfully ignorant of the deity's plans.

---

When Botan found the lost soul with Hinageshi, she called it a day. Visit with Fred, the one who is in charge of the detectives' equipment, was put on hold for tomorrow. She was happy on how well the day turned out to be! Plus she can't believe her luck that she persuaded Koenma to give her a vacation _and_ a free shopping spree!

'Great day indeed!' she optimistically thought.

She then proceeded to change into her pink silk pajamas then lay on her four poster bed. Closing her eyes, she suddenly remembered something—"Scent! _That_'s how demons transfer their scent to their mates! _That_'s why they were blushing so hard. Tee hee! Yuusuke really isn't one to wait! I have to tease him when I see him—and Keiko too!" With that, the deity closed her eyes again to sleep. A sweet smile was plastered on her angelic features.

_tbc…_

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait and for the ton of typos on chapter three, I did it in hurry while we were moving our stuff out. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews! You're all so nice. Here are the response for chapters two and three (I didn't have the time to write one for chap 2 in the a/n in 3 so I put them together here):

**ShyLilSweety **thanks, that's the main plot of the story

**PsychoticAnimeStalker **thanks,glad that you thought it was funny! Is she off? I'm renting YYH DVD in netflix so I could rember the characters more. I really haven't seen it in a long while, hopefully watching it will make me write them better.

**Fuzen **thank you! Here's the update. I hope you update your fics too lol, I lurve them

**Kusabana21 **thank you, don't worry she will realize it… hopefully!

**Lil DragonLex **thanks! You're right she wouldn't say "hell", now that I think about it. I'm a fan of your fics btw, I can't believe you would review mine!

**RitSuYue **thank you, I was afraid that he would sound off. I put some effort with Hiei's insults 'cause I've never seen the English or Japanese dubs of YYH.

**Heartluv **no prob, thank you for all your reviews!

**Miss Kyoshi **sorry that I didn't get to use your idea, I liked it but I had that part of the story thought ahead. Suggestions in the future are always welcome though. Thanks for all your reviews I appreciate it!

**A lilmatchgirl **hi, thanks for that constructive criticism of yours and I will continue to write YYH fics! Lol, yea poor trees. Thanks for the review!

**ellamr **thanks! Botan does have a lot of mistakes in the fic huh? And so does the other characters…

**BlueGreenGrey **yep, poor Hiei indeed! Thanks!

**kuramalover21 **here's the update! Thanks, I'm happy that you think it's funny. thank you for the review!

Oh, let's just assume that Yukina and Hiei know what Disneyland is. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Part I

**Botan Investigates **

**Chapter V**

Botan woke up in a middle of her sleep. Her heart was beating fast, face flustered. She touched two tentative fingers on her soft lips, relishing the touch of an unknown man's lips on hers. It was just a dream, but it felt too real for comfort. She could still see it in her mind's eyes. It was as if she was watching it on TV, except that she could feel every touch, smell the surroundings, recognize all emotions.

_The sky was displaying a beautiful cerulean hue, white puffy clouds and blazing yellow morning sun completed the look of an ethereal atmosphere. On the ground below, the summer breeze was gently teasing the verdant trees that made it appear as if they were dancing to a tacit ballad played by Mother Nature. The meadow was replete with vibrant flowers. Their scents lingered sweetly on the air, attracting multicolored butterflies that fluttered around the area. The scenery was just breathtakingly beautiful, like an untouched paradise._

_Two shadowy figures were sitting under the cool shade of a tree. Unlike the surroundings that were lively and very detailed, they were blurry. But for some unknown reasons, the deity _knew_ that she was the one of the two. She felt everything as she watch the obscure version of herself and of the person sitting beside her._

_A moment later, the unknown figure bent over and gave "her" a chaste kiss. She didn't exactly see the kiss from where she was watching because of the haziness, but she felt the other's lips brush hers._

_It was tender yet passionate, brief yet it felt like an eternity, subtle yet accompanied by a whirlwind of unspoken emotions. _

_It was at that time that she woke up from her heavenly dream. _

Botan's fingers were still on her lips as she spoke, "Whoa what a dream". The intensity and realism of it all was not lost to her, yet at that moment, she chose to ignore it for a much needed sleep. She had been working extra hard and she was just not the type of person to think about herself. Not a jiffy later, she fell into a dreamless slumber, curled under a warm blanket.

---

In a middle of a busy city, there stood an ivory white building. The tinted windows reflected the sun's warm rays. At the very top of the structure were the words "Shohoku Medical Center". Several ambulances were effectively parked in front for emergencies. People were going in and out, some in wheel chairs, bandages, while others wearing scrubs or holding flowers and balloons. It was an ordinary day for the whole ward, all unaware of Death's messenger who was on her way to their very doorstep.

In one of its offices was Kurama, doing his usual work of charting and reviewing their patient's progress. He sighed, his job was getting monotonous. Even though he was more than qualified to heal _any_ patient—may it be demon, human, animal, or spirit, he still haven't earned his medical license, thus the boring yet crucial paper work.

He pinched the bridge of his nose then stretched his arms, trying to relax his stiff muscles. He had been reading and updating the charts for almost 4 fours without break. He usually didn't take any, lest he attracts unwanted attention from the female populace. One patient even tried to sprain her ankle just to get his attention… talk about creepy. The Kitsune shuddered at the recollection.

As much as he respected the fairer sex, he knew how annoying, irritating, and disturbingly obsessive they could get, except for two that is. His mother was one of course. Then there was _Her_. His Peony…or at least that's what he liked to call her in his mind's privacy. He wasn't blind to her faults, like typical teenage guys to their crushes were. On the contrary, he found her foibles quite endearing. What he would give to exchange all these paper works for an afternoon with Botan.

'Yea, pigs fly', he bitterly thought, a slight scowl gracing his features.

"Lighten up Ku-ra-ma" sang said deity.

Said Fox stop what he was doing, shook his head, for once not believing his ultra sensitive hearing. His demon soul might be centuries old, but it was still housed in a human teenage body. It was only natural to act like a love struck youth with hormonal overload… even if he didn't show it, deep down he knew he was one.

A lively laughter that could only come from the Peony erased all his doubt. 'Apparently they do fly', he silently told himself. He couldn't believe he was that distracted not to notice her ki, at least smell or hear her coming. 'Ah of course, Reikai spirits' duality in form.'

"Hi Botan, what brings you here? Are you guiding another one to Reikai?" he asked, the prospect of death didn't sound too gloomy for him at the moment.

Botan shook her head, "Nope! I'm just visiting a very good friend, am I disturbing you?" She then sat herself on an empty chair besides Kurama's. He looked busy before her intrusion, but knowing him, it was likely that what he's doing was extra work. He wasn't considered a prodigy by his professors for nothing.

Kurama frowned ever so slightly. "You should know by now that you could _never_ be a nuisance to me, Botan."

She faintly blushed at the gentleness and sincerity of his voice. 'Don't get distracted Botan, of course he would say that, you're one of his few close friends after all!'

After regaining her composure and determination, she stared intensely at Kurama, so much so that the Kitsune was taken aback for a second. Botan leaned closer to him, eyes not leaving his. He was thankful that she could not hear his pounding heartbeats nor could she feel his clammy palms.

He couldn't take her assessing look much longer. It unnerves him how the bubbly Peony could make him feel like mush so easily. This feeling of course didn't reach the surface as he calmly stared back at her, wondering what she would do next.

Botan on the other hand was debating whether or not to be direct on dealing with Kurama. Unlike Hiei, whom for the most part of his life never experienced love, the fox demon in front of her had the opportunity to love and be loved. Deciding to go for the 'straight to the point' approach she asked, "How's it going with you and Hiei?"

Of all the things Kurama was expecting, that surely wasn't one of it. 'We might both desire her, but that hadn't caused a strain on our friendship, has it?' he pondered.

To Botan he said, "As you saw yesterday, aside from some… um, frustrations towards Kuwabara, he's quite well. As for me, I am a little burned out, but I'm okay now"

'…because you're here', he added silently.

The light in her eyes dimmed. Disappointment was quickly placed by a reprimanding look. "Really Kurama! I might expect that answer from Hiei, but I thought you of all people would understand." Even if Kitsune was a little bewildered, but he couldn't ignore the jab in his heart at the sight of her disheartened expression.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply. '_Great_, not only did look dumb that I didn't get what she was saying, I also sounded like a complete dolt!'

Botan stood up, pouting and crossing her hands on her chest. She was pacing back and forth. Truly she didn't expect Kurama to deny it. She was trying to calm herself. She couldn't let her emotions over react while she was on a mission, and an important one at that.

'I'm not buying the stupid act, Kurama. You can't fool this Love Doctor, but I'll play along if that's what will get you to admit your feelings.'

The deity looked back at the confused-but-still-composed-looking Kitsune. "Well, it's just that Hiei had been talking about you _a lot_…" Maybe that was a lie, but when push comes to shove, desperate measures doesn't sound too desperate anymore. "and I thought that maybe you two are having problems and might be in need of some help."

Kurama scanned his thoughts for a second, but was still utterly clueless as to what the Peony meant. He was about to ask her, he opened his mouth—unfortunately there was a light knock on the door, impeding his query. The door gently opened and a smiling Dr. Hatanaka entered.

"Oh! I didn't know you have a visitor, Shuuichi." He then turned his attention to the stranger. A little surprised that it was a girl, his step son might be a ladies' man but he never encouraged them. But after a second, he recognized her unique hair color. 'Oh, it's only his friend. I thought Shiori might finally get the good news she had always been waiting for.'

The middle aged man smiled warmly at Shuuichi's guest. "Hi there Botan, my patients in the pediatric ward were asking about you just today. They asked me if I knew what happens next to your story… something about the adventures of the Spirit Detectives of another world." He gave a pleasant chuckle. The listening pair exchanged a knowing smile. "I appreciate you doing it for them, but please do tell me this story too. Shiori's cooking tonight, why don't you join us? I'm sure little Shuichi would love to have you over. "

Botan was truly warmed by the invitation. It's not everyday mortals invite the Grim Reaper to their table. She beamed at the two, "Sure Dr. Hatanaka, it'll be my pleasure!"

Looking at the euphoric ferry girl was the equally happy, if not more, Kurama. He gave a grateful smile to his step-father, a hidden one, but grateful nonetheless.

---

Still sulking about his discovery yesterday, the temperamental fire youkai was having his daily training with his mentor. Muruko noticed her heir's unnatural lack of focus, then like a sudden change of the wind, he's attacks would be twice as fierce. It was like a cycle of half hearted moves only to be proceeded by ones that were more vicious and powerful than what she could consider as 'sparring'. If she hadn't known any better, the demon Lady would think that her student was trying to kill her. If she weren't the S-class warrior that she was, no one would blame her if she was nothing more than smoking ashes by the end of their training.

They were in up in the air, doing all sorts of kicking, punching, and blocking. Hiei's katana was suddenly on the ground, broken into pieces when he used its dull side to block Muruko's powerful kick. Hiei was taken by the sheer force of her ki. Using his unmatched speed, he did a back flip, and skidded on dry earth. His right arm was now sporting black ominous looking flames. About to attack his teacher, he remembered his talk with _the_ Ferry Onna. 'Damn it who's that lowlife onna that she likes?'

Muruko, knowing Hiei's currently instable mind, readied herself for the attack. She knew that he wasn't himself today and if she weren't careful she or he could end up badly injured. She saw him coming, fierce determination in his unfocused eyes.

Seeing that today's training would just be a waste of energy, she called out to him before he destroy their favorite sparring field, "HIEI!"

The demon in question was brought out of his trance in an instant. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't aware of just how fast he was going. Usually he had perfect control, heck his control is _beyond_ perfection. But like everyone else, he has his days off. Apparently today was it.

When he realized where he was, it was too late to stop the momentum of his move. He was going straight into the base side of a cliff, where Muruko was previously standing. In an instant, the cliff shattered into pebbles, courtesy of the petite youkai's body slamming into it.

A few seconds later, Hiei dug his way out of what used to be a cliff. Smoke and dust wafted through the air. The ill-fated apparition's hair was filled with debris. His jet-black cloak was now a dark gray, and the scowl on his face was deeper than it had ever been. Muruko was curiously looking at him. If it were in her nature to laugh out loud, she would be rolling on the floor by now, with tears coming out of her good eye

"Excellent, keep doing that and few years from now my territory would be a desert. Now tell me Hiei, what is it that keeps you from concentrating?" She inquired, her visible eyebrow was cocked.

Hiei dusted his clothes with little result, "Hn."

The demon Lady was solemnly looking at her second-in-command, "Hm, I must say, I never saw it coming."

"Seen _what_ coming?"

She smirked, walked closer to Hiei and looked straight at his crimson eyes. "The day my heir would be infatuated with someone."

If possible, Hiei's frown deepened. "I am not."

---

Sitting in an elegant oval dining table were five very content people. They just finished eating their scrumptious home cooked meal and were now indulging in generous amount of blueberry cheesecake. Their cerulean-haired guest was on her second slice, "Wow Shiori, you're absolutely the best cook in all three realms!" exclaimed the perky Grim Reaper. Kurama subtly flinched at her statement.

'Botan could really be a babble head sometimes.' He mused.

Shiori smiled, she might not know about the other realms, but she knows a complement when she hears one. "Thank you Botan, if you want I could teach you to cook one of these days."

"That'll be great, I would love to!" the diety answered while swallowing another spoonful of the sinfully delicious dessert. Two pairs of eyes were inwardly gleaming at the prospect of the Peony spending time with their mother. The younger son voiced his delight, "Cool, so does that mean you will be spending more time with us?"

"Of course Little Shuichi, if that's okay with you."

The youth in question grinned sexily. Then at a slightly seductive voice he said with a wink, "I'm not _little_ anymore Botan." At this, the other four people chuckled heartily.

"What? I saw the girls doing that to Shuuichi _all_ the time!"

Kurama, who was sitting right next to him, ruffled the boy's brown hair. "Maybe so, but you're still _our_ little Shuichi", he teased. The middle-schooler humped, blushing faintly. He just wanted to look cool in front of his puppy love, was that so hard to ask? When puberty hits, rational thoughts seemed to be a distant faraway land.

The Kitsune then looked seriously at his parents and said, "I guess this would be a good time to tell you that I would be having a vacation with my friends. I'll file my vacation leave tomorrow, dad. Sorry for the short notice but I was just informed yesterday of this myself."

Despite his earlier reluctance in calling his step-father 'dad', he did it for he knew it would make his dear mother happy. But as time passed by, he realized that he didn't mind treating the doctor like a father. Hatanaka smiled at his step son, "No worries Shuuichi, everyone at the hospital knows how much you've been working hard. And for one so young, it's a wonder how you've never asked for a break before." Shiori nodded approvingly at what her husband had said.

"So where are you going? When? Can I come too?"

All four focused their attention to Shuichi, who was eagerly asking his older brother. Kurama paused for a second, as if considering the lad's questions. In actuality however, he suspected that his younger brother would act this way and proactively created a story of where he would be staying. "Don't you have to attend your team's soccer camp training? It would be the same time as that. As to where we are going, it's in one of the isle in Kyuubi Islands. Yuusuke's father owns a summer house there."

'Smart as always Kurama', thought Botan. Kyuubi Islands was a known vacation spot for the rich and the famous. Security there was so tight that anyone who wasn't a member of the club could neither go nor visit someone who was relaxing in one of their islets.

True to his character, the fox thought of the perfect arrangement. If they needed to contact him, he has a cell phone that he could bring to Makai. He put a mental note to ask Botan for another cross-dimensional satellite. The last one he used during the tournament in Makai was destroyed when Rinku and Jin decided that it was a 'ningen toy'.

Shuichi looked truly impressed and a bit envious of his step-brother's awesome vacation. "Whoa, I never knew he was filthy rich! If it's Yuusuke's place then that means… Botan will be there too, right?" he turned his head to Botan, who nodded. "Aww man! You're so lucky!"

---

Muruko smiled inwardly at Hiei's futile attempt at covering his feelings. It might work on others, but not to her. She didn't take her intimidating look off of him. Hiei knew that it was no use hiding it from her, but what if she thought him weak for having such emotions? For all his indifferent attitude, Muruko's approval means a lot to him. She was one of the few people that earned his respect and trust. Besides, he wasn't really infatuated with _The Onna_, he was just… _sick_.

"Hn, I'm not."

"You already said that." If it weren't his teacher who said that, it was likely that she wouldn't live to see the next sunrise.

Hiei wasn't pleased by his mentor's analysis on his love life or the lack thereof. "But I really _don't_ like her, in fact I _despise_ her. She's stupid and _cheery _and apparently already in love with a B—!" he snapped in one breath, before he could stop his traitorous mouth. "Hn", he said after his brief explosion, as if it didn't occur at all.

"Oh is she? Then what will you do about it?" she asked in her usual calm tone.

"Nothing."

"I never took you for a coward Hiei."

"Haven't you heard what I said, she's already in love with someone. It's hopeless. Besides, the Kitsune had taken a liking on her."

Muruko smiled. "Ah, so I was right on my assumption, _she_ is the Reikai ferry girl. Of course I heard you, I doubt any demon in this part haven't. So what, you were once a thief, are you not?"

Hiei didn't respond to that, but she knew he was considering her words. "You better go now. Your squadron would be patrolling the eastern borders in a few minutes. Don't let anyone get in the way of what you desire, Hiei. I didn't choose a spineless demon for an heir."

The half-koorime was speechless, did Muruko just encouraged him?

"Hn", with that he disappeared like a shadowy blur.

_tbc… _

**A/N: **This chapter could have been longer but it would take longer to update, so I broke it in two parts. School's back so I can't update as fast as I did in the first three chappies. **Thanks for reading and thousand thanks to all the reviewers! **

**Miss Kyoshi****A lilmatchgirl****, heartluv, ****PsychoticAnimeStalker****ShyLilSweety****, soulanubious, ****yume-chan29****, dark angel-justice** (if someone does, my plot would be ruined), **RitSuYue** (I've seen it but not in English), **Lil DragonLex**

Hiei and Muruko's relationship here is something like mother/son or mentor/student, not romantic at all. There's no romance implied like in the anime... as muchas I like the pairing in the anime, they won't be like that in this fic.


	6. Chapter 5 Part II

**Botan Investigates **

**Chapter V Part II**

Tomorrow's _the_ day that the gang was supposed to go to Makai and Botan was busy packing her stuff. She really did some damage to Koenma's credit card today. Not only did she buy clothes, shoes, and other cute but utterly useless things, but they all went to eat at a fancy buffet. _That_ quieted Yuusuke's complains.

"Now, if only I could find my PFF mission log."

Approximately two hours had passed and she was still looking for her purple journal, with no luck. She growled in helpless annoyance. Then it dawned upon her, "could it be that I left it somewhere in Ningenkai?!"

The last time she saw it was when it was hidden in the sleeves of her kimono. Then when she arrived at Keiko's house, she changed her clothes; her pink kimono, obi, and the journal was safely folded on Keiko's bed. After that they shopped, ate, then shopped some more, and finally went back to Keiko's place, where she changed her ningen clothes back to her work outfit.

Botan smacked her forehead for forgetting all about it, "so that's where it is—at Keiko's!"

She thought about going back to Ningenkai and getting it back, but feeling lazy and knowing they will all meet tomorrow, she scratched the thought. Besides, she completely trusts that Keiko wouldn't read it without her permission. Even _if_ she did, Botan might get extra help from her friend.

"All's well that ends well"

With that thought in mind, she turned off her bedside lamp and cuddled under her blanket. Tomorrow's the big day after all, she want to conserve her energy.

---

Like his friends, Kurama was excited for tomorrow's trip. It has been a few months since he was in Makai, and even if he loved living in Ningenkai with his family, Makai was the realm closest to his heart.

Plus, he couldn't wait to spend some time with the Peony.

His thoughts about his flower halted when he remembered their odd conversation a few days before. "She was saying something about Hiei… wonder if she found out about mine and Hiei's feelings for her?" Kurama pondered for a moment. "Hmm. It doesn't seem like it from how she acted though" he murmured to himself.

His musings were put on hold when someone knocked at his door. "It's not locked, let yourself in Shuichi."

The door opened and his step-brother walked in, "how did you know it was me? You always guess it right!"

Kurama smiled, "That's because I wasn't guessing, little brother". Shuichi shot him a skeptical look. "You, Mom, and Dad, all have different ways of knocking. I'll teach you the trick some time. So how can I help you?"

"Um, well, I have a favor to ask…"

---

Hiei was on his way to Yuusuke's place. It normally takes about a week's hike from Mukuro's region, but with his speed and stamina, it would only be a day's journey.

His mind was on what Mukuro had told him. If that Stupid Ferry Girl's heart already belonged to someone, then the only thing left for him to do is to take it. Simple as that. His lips curved upward at the idea of Botan being his. However, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared when he realized that he had absolutely no idea on what to do.

He quickly stopped his tracks to think things through. He felt as if something was crawling inside his stomach. _The_ great Hiei of the Jagan Eye was almost nauseated by the nervousness of first love!

He had faced all kinds of danger without batting an eyelash, but _this_, this was completely different. Never in all his years had Hiei been attracted to anyone. This was all new to him! It was a sad fact that the spring time of youth had been a couple of centuries late for the half-Koorime.

---

It was late afternoon when Yuusuke Urameshi got the chance to go home. Under normal circumstances he would stay out as late as possible, his mother after all was still at the bar with her drinking buddies. But today was an exception. Why? He was only dragged by four rabid females and one overly zealot Kuwabara Kazuma (who was quite excited to be Yukina's pack mule) to a whole day of shopping. To say that his muscles and more importantly, his ego, were beaten was an understatement.

Yuusuke reached his posh condo. It was set in the heart of the city and had a great view. All thanks to insurance money they got from the fire a couple of years ago, they finally get to move out of their old house. The style was minimalist, but elegant. The furniture was in tip-top shape and rarely used, seeing as the two people occupying the pad was always out.

He opened the unlocked door and entered. "Geez, 'Mother of the Year' forgot to lock the door again."

He stretched his joints, a little sore from all the shopping bags he had to carry. Whoever made the rule that it was gentlemanly to carry a ladies bag? He was far cry from being a gentleman and the ladies were more of a tyrant, so why _did_ he do it?

"Stupid Keiko… When we get married I'll—I'll _hide_ when I hear the word _mall_", the last word was hissed like an ominous curse.

The young lad sauntered towards his room, enjoying his well earned freedom from the shopping freaks. He opened the white door embellished with authentic construction signs, suspiciously looking like the ones from a couple of blocks away that had been missing since last year.

With a single glance, one would assume that the Urameshi household hires a cleaning maid. Yuusuke's room was squeaky clean—literally. Despite being stereotyped as a delinquent and a walking plethora of testosterone, he was in fact a little bit of a neat freak.

He then proceeded to inspect the three shopping bags full of stuff that Keiko forced him to buy, "tch, I don't need all of these". Despite his word, there was a gentle smile plastered on his handsome face.

Yuusuke emptied all the contents of the bags on top of his western style bed and tossed the shopping bags at the trash can. Neatly folding the shirts and shorts that his fiancé picked out for him, he then detected a flowery scent. Following his senses, he uncovered a dainty looking lavender notebook hidden beneath one of his polo shirts.

"Eh? Did Keiko get this for me?" the detective scratched his head. Knowing that there was no way of telling what the female half of the species was really thinking, he decided that it was just one of those weird girly stuff.

But wait, "it doesn't look new… is this Keiko's _diary_?" A deep blush painted his tanned cheeks. A girl's diary holds her deepest thoughts and secrets. Finally the Detective will know what his girl was thinking!

"I bet it's written here that I'm the best boyfriend in the world!" Yuusuke smugly grinned. Then a thought dawned upon him, "what if she wrote here that I'm not worthy, or she hates it that I fight all the time?"

Total silence engulfed the room.

An animated imaginary angle-Yuusuke and devil-Yuusuke materialized.

'Open it! You'll never know what's inside if you don't...' taunted the devil-Yuusuke.

'No Yuusuke-sama, you should _not_ under any condition, open it. Give it back immediately. Be a man and respect Keiko-chan's privacy…'

'What privacy?! The onna's _yours_, open it! Just a peak wouldn't hurt and besides why would she leave it there if she didn't want you to read it?'

Yuusuke shook his head. The two imaginary figures vanished in a puff. "Yea, she wouldn't leave it here if she didn't want me to read it! I've heard some high school sweet hearts exchange journals to be closer together".

He gulped. Yuusuke could feel the thunderous beating of his heart. In a quick motion, he opened the first page. Written in silver ink were the words: Project Fox and Fire.

"Eh?!" he was thoroughly confused; it did not look like Keiko's hand writing. So the lad turned to the next page, and to the next, and to the next until he finished reading it. His eyes didn't blink the whole time.

Hell has frozen over in Yuusuke world. Two of his best buddies are…

"INLOVE… _with_ EACH OTHER?!"

He had to sit down, letting the revelation sink in. "Oh, man. Gotta call Kuwabara over!"

_tbc…_

-

**A/N:** SORRY! Really, I am sorry for the delay of this chapter. I haven't updated in a long while and I offer no excuse except that I was… uninspired. Anyway, I thank all the reviewers who were so nice to drop by give their two cents. You guys are **awesome:** **heartluv, ****RitSuYue****ellamr****A lilmatchgirl** (thanks for catching the my misspelled Mukuro), **WyndiWingfall****Twitchycookie****, Amos, ****Girl from the Ashes****midnight 1987** (Just Hiei, we aren't sure yet of what Kurama thinks), **obsessed dreamer****Lil DragonLex**

Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters (almost by half). I promise a longer one when they reach Makai. More KB and HB too!


	7. Chapter 6

**Botan Investigates**

**Chapter 6**

-

"There's something going on here", were the words inside the head of a very confused Kurama. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, he could feel that someone was intently watching him. He took a quick glance at his back. The picture that met him was quite priceless: one Urameshi Yuusuke and one Kuwabara Kazuma were trying their best to act inconspicuous.

"Seriously", he thought, "a three year old caught red-handed filching some cookies could do a better job." The raven haired teen was whistling some off-key hymn, hands in his pockets, and eyes gazing up the sky. The other one had his thumb under his chin and was staring fixedly at the shrub beside him, as if immersed in a deep conversation with it.

He almost chuckled at their ridiculous charade.

"And they call themselves 'detectives'" came Keiko's sarcastic comment. "Do you know what's wrong with them, Kurama?"

They set their rendezvous point at Genkai's temple since the barrier that separate Makai and Ningenkai was particularly thin there. The gang was only waiting for Botan; their fire demon friend would be meeting them in Makai.

"I believe that's a trick question Keiko. What _isn't _wrong with those two knuckleheads?" Shizuru was the one who answered. The three friends chuckled. After the laughter died down, both girls then turned their gaze on Kurama, waiting for his answer. However, the redhead was a clueless as they were.

When Yuusuke and Kuwabara were sure that Kurama wasn't looking at them anymore and was talking with the girls, they edged back to Genkai's house.

"Damn it! I knew that you'll mess this up Kuwabara! I told you to be _subtle_!" He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at his best friend.

"Shut it Urameshi, it's _your _freak'n fault that he noticed us!" Kuwabara sat on the wooden floor of the veranda, "I still can't believe what you showed me last night! Dude, ya sure that it's not a practical joke or somethin'?"

Yuusuke followed his example and crouched beside him, "how would I know? That's why we're investigating in the first place"

As if on cue, the one responsible for their current dilemma appeared. With a sugary smile plastered on her lips, she greeted her friends, "yo, Yuusuke, Kuwabara! Sorry I'm a little late." Botan was hovering above them with her luggage was tied at the end of her oar. The two boys looked at her and absentmindedly waved back.

It was then Yuusuke hit his head with the palm of his hand. His two companions looked at him as if he had gone mental. "Ah! You! It's Botan's!" How could he have missed that? He was most likely too engrossed with the idea that Kurama and Hiei were… _closer_ than any of them could have guessed. It now made sense how the writer knew every little detail about the two demons. Every "moments" they shared.

"Eh? What did I do now?" hopping down from her oar, Botan looked expectantly at Kuwabara, asking for an explanation. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Yuusuke stood up, hastily grabbed his duffle bag, and produced _the _purple journal. The ferry girl's eyes widened. But before she could say anything, Kuwabara beat her to it.

"Hey, don't show it to her. We're not even sure yet!"

"She, _Botan_, wrote this! Didn't you recognize her hand writing?" When Kuwabara's brain processed the information, he looked at Botan. The ferry girl in question sighed and sat between the two.

"It's a long story…" After she related what she knew about Hiei and Kurama, she told them the reason for her tardiness. Before going to Ningenkai, she visited Fred, the one responsible for inventing the Spirit Items that they sometimes used in mission. She borrowed some bugging devices, high powered binoculars, camera, and other whatnots that she might need for her mission.

The two absorbed the information like a couple of sponges left under the desert sun.

Yuusuke humped. "Hmmm, you're right. But why the hell should_ I_ give a rat's ass about _their_ relationship. I mean, seems like they're getting along fine as it is. And it's weird enough just knowing about it, ya know?"

His friend slapped his shoulder, "be a pal, Urameshi! How many times had those two helped saved your stupid neck?!"

A pair of dark brown eyes, full of suspicion, bore onto Kuwabara's mulberry ones. "You're up to something" he said as he folded his muscled arms. He scrunched his eyebrows and squinted, "Kurama, I could understand. But you would never willingly help Hiei."

The carrot-top grinned sheepishly and blushed. Botan curiously raised an eyebrow. "Well, if the shrimp and Kurama ended up, ya know, all lovey-dovey and stuff. Then the runt would hav'ta leave me and my beloved princess alone."

Yuusuke shook his head, "I gotta hand it to you man. That pea-sized brain of yours works two steps ahead when it comes to Yukina." Fortunately, the insult was lost on his friend who was already lost in his own la-la land.

"How 'bout you, Yuusuke, are you in?" asked Botan.

The lad nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder and gave her a lopsided smile. "Sure, it could be interesting and I got nothin' to loose. Plus, the love-struck fool here is right. Those two had always been there for me. Maybe it's time for payback".

Botan glowed, "now for the plan…"

---

Hiei ran a bandaged hand through his dark tresses in irritation. He had been traveling nonstop for about ten hours when he was interrupted by his thoughts. As much as he wanted to take Botan from the lecherous hands of the wench she loves, he did not know how.

He then proceeded towards a riverbed to take a drink and clear his thoughts. That was when he saw it—a flower the color of the Onna's eyes. It was a five-petal beauty, living between the cracks of a boulder, right in the middle of the flowing river. He easily jumped to the boulder and bent down to caress the blossom.

"The orange baboon's always giving Yukina flowers, maybe she'll like it too." He scowled. He did not want to copy the Oaf! Just thinking about it disgusted him. But then again, he grudgingly remembered the glow in his sister's eyes when she received it from Kuwabara.

In retrospect, maybe the Fool did know what to do _sometimes_. During the Dark Tournaments, Hiei was once inspired by Kuwabara's Spirit Sword and made one out of flame just in time to kill the attacking opponent. He was desperate at that time, "I'm also desperate _now_", he mumbled to himself.

He had never paid attention to such things before. Kurama used flowers and other plants as a weapon, was it be possible that he could give it to his prospective mate, as a _gift_?

Not one to waste time just to ponder on such things, the half-Koorime then unsheathed his sword and dexterously slashed its stem. While the amethyst blossom was still in midair, he gently snatched it while doing a back flip then landing perfectly on the other side of the river. An arrogant smirk emerged from his cool features, and with that, he continued on his journey to Yuusuke's manor.

Unfortunately for Hiei, things were not going as planned.

The gods_ must_ be conspiring against him. He was sure of it! He gritted his teeth while looking at the flower in his palm. Not more than a couple of hours after acquiring his treasure, he found out that the once beautiful flower had wilted, and one petal was dangerously close to being torn by the wind's pressure whilst he was traveling in such high speed. If the flower could feel his intimidating stare, it probably would have withered away to nothingness.

He was almost skeptical of his decision to present the ferry girl with a flower. Would she really like some fragile thing that could not even last long enough to serve its purpose?

If he were not the collected demon that he was, he would be throwing one hell of a tantrum right now. He sure felt like it. But remembering his mentor's words, he was resolved not to give up in winning the heart of the Stupid Ferry Onna.

It was then that an idea struck him. This time, he thought, he would get it _right_.

---

The three were in deep conversation when Yukina happened to spot them. "Oh, I didn't know you're already here Botan!"

They instantaneously stopped all discussion about their "top secret mission". The ferry girl turned her head when she heard her name. "Oh! Hi there, sorry I was late Yukina. I had something to do the last minute."

"You're fine, don't worry about it", said the gentle Koorime.

"My angel's so sweet!" Kuwabara clasped his hands on Yukina's small ones and started spouting poetic verses about his undying love. Their two companions sighed. They knew that they couldn't do anything productive with the orangehead while he was on love-mode.

"Stop your dilly-dallying. Better be on your way to Makai while it's still early"

They all turned to the newcomer. "Eh, you mean you're not going with us, Genkai?" asked Botan.

The old psychic shook her head. "No, I have some things to take care of first. I might drop by if I got the chance." She pointedly looked at Yuusuke, "Oy Dimwit, don't cause too much trouble."

He childishly pouted and directed a mock-glare at Genkai. "That was uncalled for, ya old hag. Wasn't it my delinquent ass that helped make peace in that rotten world?"

"Unintentionally done of course, you only wanted to save yourself the trouble of ruling Raizen's territory. Tche, once an irresponsible brat, always an irresponsible brat", replied his master with an almost fond smile. Despite her harsh words, they all knew that Yuusuke was her closest thing to a son.

Yuusuke dramatically raised both hands in surrender "Argh, Whatever! Damned old bat—"

BANG!

While master and student were arguing, the rest of the gang found their way towards them. "Show some respect, Yuusuke!" reprimanded Keiko with a customary punch on the head (of course). Her fiancé just humped in defeat, a red lump forming on the top of his head. His friends roared with laughter. Seeing Yuusuke both verbally and physically beaten by the women in his life was something that would never get old.

"Now that Botan's here, we should probably get going" Kuarama stated, smiling at his Peony. Botan returned the gesture with a tiny wave.

She looked absolutely lovely that he was finding it hard to tear his gaze from her. If his Youko side were in control he would have taken a taste of those pink lips. He frowned. He would never do that without her consent, his mother had thought him to be a gentleman after all. "This is it", he told himself. "I'm going to make my feelings known to her."

The group of friends started to get their bags ready for the hike. Kuwabara immediately grabbed for Yukina's luggage, saying that his princess shouldn't worry about carrying something heavy. Shizuru hoisted her duffle bag on his broad shoulders as well. The tall teen hauled all three bags as if it was nothing, "I can carry you too, my Yukina. You don't need to get yourself tired by walking." The ice maiden politely declined with a soft giggle at his cute antics.

Yuusuke carried off with his and Keiko's, the latter blushing at the former's rarely seen (at least in public) chivalrous action.

When Botan was reaching for her luggage, she was surprised to find that instead of the handle, a warm hand met her touch. It took her a couple of seconds to apprehend that someone was already holding her bag. Her line of vision went from: luggage, hand, arm, fiery red hair, and to the smiling face of Kurama. "Let me carry it for you", his eyes were twinkling with something akin to amusement at the ferry girl's flabbergasted expression. The touch of her hand was delightful bonus on helping her, thought the Fox.

"You don't have to—"

But before she could finish her statement, Kurama replied, "but I do insist Botan". She conceded and nodded her head with a sincere "thanks" to the redhead.

"Bye Genkai, we'll see you soon!" The group chorused as they started to walk away.

"Yea, don't miss us too much old hag!" Yuusuke added with a grin and a salute.

The seven friends went to the deeper part of the woods where they could easily breach through the portal separating the two realms. Botan handed three pieces of clap-on earrings each to Kuwabara, Yuusuke, and Kurama, "here, put these on. It'll be much easier to walk through the portal if you have low energy. I think about level D. You can take it off once we get there." They did what she told and they proceeded on their way to Makai.

"Wow! It's beautiful," said an amazed Keiko once they entered the demon realm. It took her breath away. The brunette never expected Makai to look like an uncharted rainforest. It was just so lush and lively that none would have expected deadly youkai lived here.

She was about to touch a delicate looking flower when their Kitsune companion stopped her. "Don't touch that, Keiko. It might look lovely, but it's highly poisonous. One touch and it'll release toxic fumes."

Keiko paled. "Oh!" her hand was just a few inches from the said blossom.

"Stupid girl, we haven't been here for _five_ freak'n minutes and you're getting yourself into trouble!" scolded Yuusuke. But he felt his heart slightly lurch when he saw Keiko's guilty look. He then took her hand and kissed it. "Hmpf, guess I'll just have to hold on to you to make sure you won't do anything idiotic." Keiko blushed like a tomato.

"Aw, wasn't that sch-weeeeet!" teased the diety, giving the couple her patented cat-like grin.

Kuwabara started signing "Keiko and Yuusuke, sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut your trap people, are you in middle school or somethin'!?" The bunch howled into laughter.

It took about forty minutes of hiking before they reached the borders of Yuusuke's lands. Botan was almost tempted to ride her oar, but decided against it because she thought it would be cheating their adventure. Yukina was telling Shizuru and Keiko about her home, the floating Koorime Island. The three warriors were on the lookout for something dangerous. But due to their immense youki and reiki (without the earring), any sensible youkai had bolted in fright. It was then that they felt Hiei's ki even before he was in their line of vision.

A black shadow was speedily making its way towards them.

"Hey, is it me or does the Runt looks like he's carrying something big?" asked Kuwabara.

Yuusuke jumped to a tree for a better view. "I see it too and it looks like its… _pink_."

Few more seconds later, he was in clear sight. "Oh... my... god," Shizuru's cigarette went tumbling down from her fingers.

_tbc…_

-

This chapter is dedicated to: **obsessed dreamer, malo, ****Botan and Kurama lover****, heartluv, ****starchocol8**. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
